


Touch

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Harry Hardyng is an ass, Meet-Cute, Self-Defense, Silly, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Sandor is taking a yoga class. He was told it will help him find his chill... right.Sure, that's gonna happen.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 200
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So my version of theredwulf's prompt: self-defense/ martial arts/trainer, any relationship. 
> 
> Mine's Sansan...  
> I know shocking.

'Okay asshole hold the breath and find your fucking center,' Sandor tells himself. He tries to settle his sit and find his breath. 'Okay, there it is… breathe in… and out.'

A quiet but firm feminine, "stop it," interrupts his thoughts. 

The couple in the back of the class just keep pawing at each other. Well the guy keeps pawing at her, touching her. It's pissing him off. Ruining his chill. 

Fucking damn it. 

If you want to fuck, go fuck. Don't come to _his_ class to fuck around. He glares daggers at the guy making eye contact. The ass has the nerve to smile back at him with his perfect fucking teeth. 

'Fuck off,' he mouths to the ass. 

Then… then the wanker gives him a thumbs up. 

Sandor rolls his eyes in return. He shakes his head, trying to focus on the yogi again. 

The woman settles and looks like she's trying to center like he is. 

But out of the corner of his eye he sees the guy lean to whisper to the woman and stroke her hair. 

"Stop it Harry," the woman hisses and slaps the guy's hand away. 

So he's not the only one fed up with the guy's antics. Ahh, Harry. An ass's name if he ever heard one. 

"Come on Sansa," Harry offers confidently, "let me take you home… I'll show you a good time." 

Her name is Sansa… pretty. Whatever. 

He takes a deep breath and tries to ignore them. That was actually the point of him taking this class, you relax and block out annoying fucking shit. 

"No," Sansa hisses. 

Sandor couldn't quite pin down what is making him so uncomfortable with the way they are acting. But he doesn't like it. He takes another breath and slowly lets it out. 

She was pretty and curvy. Like nice and curvy, so he can understand why her boyfriend couldn't keep his hands to himself. But have the decency to not start the foreplay in someone's class. _His_ fucking class. 

"Ok, let's move into the child's pose," the yogi announces. 

He can hear Harry muttering a few very explicit tasks for Sansa to perform while on her knees.

"Enough," he growls low. He points at the couple, "pay the fuck attention or get out." 

Harry gives her a wink and a nod to the door. 

Sansa just gives Harry a side-eye and looks thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she whispers just loud enough for him to hear. 

Okay, weird. 

Sansa picks up her mat and moves forward a row to settle in the spot next to Sandor and away from her boyfriend. He watches Harry roll his eyes as he watches her go. 

Weird. 

"Sorry," she whispers again and settles into her pose. 

"Now let's shift into tabletop and then ease into the cat pose," the yogi announces. 

Harry huffs in offense, but she doesn't even spare him a look. Her eyes landing on Sandor pleading. 

What the fuck? 

"What the fucks goin' on?" He asks. She looks nervous, but she meets his eyes easily and bites her lip. Fuck she's pretty. "If you're not here to learn, fuck off." 

"I am here to learn. I just want to try yoga. It seems so relaxing. I'm not sure it's working out." She answers. "I think I'm more on edge now then before I came." 

"Maybe you should leave your boyfriend at home next time," he argues. He motions with his chin to Harry who's splitting his time between watching Sansa and oogling the thin blonde girl's ass.

She glares at him with something fiercer than before. "I don't have a boyfriend." 

His face probably mirrors his confusion. "What?" 

"I don't have a boyfriend," she repeats. 

"But… that cunt, Harry?" 

"I didn't come with him. I don't know him." She then lowers her voice to a whisper, "and yes he's a cunt." 

"Wait… what?" 

"He's a cunt," she repeats slowly. 

"You mean that fucker had his hands all over you and you don't know him?" 

"No idea who he is," she argues back. "I just met him. It happens to me a lot. A guy says hi, so I say it back. You know, I try to be nice. Then he says something nice and after I say thank you…" she pauses for a breath. "Then they get the wrong idea and start touching me." 

"No shit?" 

She just shakes her head. "Happens all the time. When did being nice and friendly instantly mean I want more? They touch my back or my shoulder, then they brush my hair behind my ear, I just don't understand. Why do they get to touch me?" 

He huffs and shakes his head, "they don't." 

"Well, tell the rest of the guys that." 

"Should I beat the shit out of him?" He asks. 

She purses her lips like she's considering it. 

"I really don't mind," he offers. 

"No I should learn to take care of myself," she admits. "I appreciate the offer though." 

"Want me to show you how to bring a man to his knees?" 

"Isn't that where I smile and flutter my eyelashes?" She jokes. 

Wait, is she flirting with him? Nah. "I mean literally."

"Well I don't really enjoy violence," she hums. "But I suppose it's good if I can protect myself. So… yes please." Her smile is so bright. 

Gods she's fucking cute he thinks. Too fucking sweet. He sees it a bit now, why her friendly interactions would drive a man to want more. He wants to touch her too, but she's not here for that. 

Focus dog. 

"So if they're close, try to catch two fingers and bend them back. Ideally the ring and pinky finger, they are the weakest of the lot. This is just enough to get him distracted to kick him in his balls."

"His balls?" 

"Hit 'em where it hurts." 

"Okay, thanks," she smiles sweetly at him. "I really appreciate the help." 

"You know there's a self-defense class for women they teach here too. Maybe it could help you not feel pressured when guys push it." 

"My sister says I should just be bitchy-er and people would leave me alone. But I like being nice, I like giving people compliments and such." 

"I can see how you could brighten someone's day Little Bird," he answers. She smiles back and they settle into the class. 

...

"Do you want to get a coffee or something?" Sansa asks as she rolls up her mat. 

"Well…" 

"I'll buy," she smiles back. She's kind of swaying in place looking adorable. 

"Uhh…" 

"Oh my Gods, am I pressuring you. Darn it!" She huffs a breath, "you just get done being sooooo understanding about helping me with what to do when men won't take no for an answer and then I go and do it to you. I'm such a hypocrite." 

"Nah, it's ok…" 

"No it's not," she admits. "Here I am doing to you what Harry just did to me. After you were just being nice and helping me out. Just because someone's nice doesn't mean they are interested. Jeez my knees, Sansa don't be ridiculous." 

"Actually…" 

"I'm so sorry," she interrupts. "You are probably dating someone right?" 

"What…" 

"Ugh, I can seriously be so oblivious to signals and gosh darn it, I just don't even know? You were nice. And I used you as a shield against Harry. And you're all freaking tall, dark and handsome. And your hands… just damn. Oh shoot, I'm rambling. Ignore me. I'll stop." 

"Sansa…" 

"I'm sorry, I can go," she turns around and starts picking up her bag. 

"Sansa…" 

"I'm so embarrassed," she squeals. 

"Sansa," he starts again. 

"Don't worry," she offers, "I'll slink away now." 

"Fucking hells will you stop chirping." 

She turns to him and he can see another apology on her lips.

So he answers as quickly as he can. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. Yes, I do actually want to get a coffee or something with you, but only if we get food 'cause I'm fucking hungry. No you are not presumptuous. You just surprised me. And last but not least, how the fuck do you not realize how fucking beautiful you are?" 

She looks in shock. 

Maybe he said too much. 

"You want to get a coffee with me?" She clarifies.

"Yes," he answers. 

"And food." 

"Yes," he answers. 

"Like a date?" 

He cracks a smile, "yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading.


End file.
